


don't stay too long (stay forever)

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, Established Relationship, Established relationship leading to a poly relationship, F/M, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Miscommuniation, Multi, Porn with hints of plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, they all have two hands okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: Ricky looks up at Pete and Pete tilts his head to look down at him. Ricky's eyes are pure brown embers and he's looking up at Pete almost hopefully, mouth slack. No, don't look at his mouth, look back at his eyes? Looking at his eyes is also bad, because Pete would really like to keep looking into them for a very long time.It would take half a second to duck in and kiss Ricky and satisfy the prickling nerve endings all over his body and ruin their friendship and possibly Ricky and Esther's relationship. Pete's never wanted something more.
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Pete the Plug/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pete's a horny fucking disaster but also kind of a total dumbass  
> If you are underage / related to the show in any way, get the fuck out thanks!!

Pete's flat out on the couch, Ricky a big warm weight lying half on Pete, his face pressed into the crook of Pete's neck. His lips are ghosting just against Pete's skin and Pete can feel every point down his body where they're pressed together. It's a warm thrill up his spine, dizzying and perfect and overwhelming. One of Ricky's arms is draped over Pete's stomach and his gigantic hand is firmly holding Pete's side, one thumb rubbing slow circles over Pete's t-shirt. Pete's got one hand brushing steadily through Ricky's fuzzy hair, keeping a slow rhythm to match his breathing (and hopefully his heartbeat) to. 

This feeling is better than any high he's ever had. It runs liquid through his chest and pools low in his stomach and he breathes slow and even and ignores the movie they were watching and tries to form even one coherent thought. He shifts his legs a little bit and Ricky stirs against his neck, which sort of makes it all worse. Ricky looks up at Pete and Pete tilts his head to look down at him. Ricky's eyes are pure brown embers and he's looking up at Pete almost hopefully, mouth slack. No, don't look at his mouth, look back at his eyes? Looking at his eyes is also bad, because Pete would really like to keep looking into them for a very long time. 

It would take half a second to duck in and kiss Ricky and satisfy the prickling nerve endings all over his body and ruin their friendship and possibly Ricky and Esther's relationship. Pete's never wanted something more. 

"Gotta pee," he says instead, and rolls quickly out from Ricky and speeds towards the bathroom on shaky legs. Pete slumps against the locked door like he's in a college coming-of-age movie. He's half-hard in his shorts which is a unique new issue; he almost curses magic making transitioning easier because it used to be so much easier to hide his horny. It feels wrong to jack off in Esther and Ricky's bathroom, so he just breathes deep, tries to think about giant cockroaches and the Rat King while splashing some cold water on his face. 

"You need to get your shit together," Pete says to himself in the mirror. His reflection is flushed and rumpled and horny looking. Fuck. 

* * *

("I should've kissed him," Ricky says, later that night when he and Esther and curled up together in their bed. "He was right there!" 

"He wants to take it slow, we take it slow," Esther says. She presses a little kiss to the end of Ricky's nose. "It's only been a week, he probably needs time to adjust to dating us.") 

* * *

Pete's sitting on the edge of Ricky and Esther's bed. It's a dangerous place to be if he's honest, but it's the only place he can sit and be on his phone while it's charging so it'll have to do. Esther sweeps into the room, tossing her leather jacket over a chair. "Hey Pete," she says, and then peels her shirt off and uh - no bra. None. Pete looks back at his phone very quickly and keeps his eyes glued to the screen until the rustling of drawers and clothing stops from behind him. 

The mattress dips behind him and Esther gives him a hug from behind, looking over his shoulder at the dumb game he's playing on his phone. She's still not wearing a bra; he can feel the nipple piercings he didn't know she had until about a minute ago pressed into his back. "Pete, come cuddle," she whispers right in his ear and he puts his phone obediently on the nightstand and turns to her. 

His brain shorts out but he thinks he's doing a pretty good job hiding it. Esther's in these teeny little maroon shorts with white piping and a black cropped cami that's low on her chest and there's so much dark brown skin on display and he wants to look and stare and touch and probably lick, if she'd let him. This is somehow worse than Ricky's body pressed against him and his big fucking hands always on Pete's waist and shoulders. 

Esther scooches back to the center of the bed and pushes the duvet back, curling up and pouting at Pete (which is unbearable, he feels nauseous with how bad he wants her) until he joins her. They curl up facing each other, not really touching, and Esther keeps shifting and her top is sliding down a little more as she does. Pete is not looking, he's not looking at all, Esther and Ricky are really happy and he needs to get his shit together and ask them out already so he can move on and all the touching and the temptations will stop torturing him. 

Esther makes a little grumbly sound and finally just maneuvers herself so that she's mostly in Pete's lap (she could feel it if he got hard right now, _fuck_ ) before launching into a story about her work today. She seems happy enough to not get any real responses from him, just an occasional _mhmm_ or _huh_ , which is good because he's not following anything except for the line of her neck and collarbones and the muscle in her arms. Esther's so warm in his lap and he's got one hand on the outside of one of her thighs and the other around her back, not gripping or holding, just laying there. 

"Pete," Esther says, snapping her fingers in his face. Uh-oh. He hasn't got a fucking clue what she was just talking about. "Aw, are you sleepy?" She brushes his hair away from his face and smiles indulgently which is not what he expected at all. "C'mon, I'll let you be the big spoon." Esther leans over (he looks, he regrets it for the guilty feeling, he would do it again for the view) and clicks the lamp off and tucks them both under the covers. She pulls him close around her body by one of his arms and it's a perfect agony. Esther's the perfect height for him to wrap around cozily and her ass is pressed neatly against his dick and her hair smells like the coconut oil she uses on it. 

* * *

("You shouldn't tease him so much," Ricky says to Esther. She's stirring the pan while he chops more vegetables to add in. "Let him take his time, we shouldn't rush him." 

"There's taking it slow and there's not moving at all, babe," Esther says. "I'm just giving him the idea that if he wanted to do literally anything other than cuddle his _girlfriend_ , he could!" She shudders a little, eyes dipping closed. "God, I could feel him _all against me_. It's a fucking miracle I didn't just jump him right there."

Ricky kisses her hard, fucks into her mouth a little with his tongue. The mental image of the two of them together is a lot to process. "You know I'd like to be there," he says. He doesn't need to finish the thought. 

"Wanna see you with him," Esther murmurs against his lips. He turns the stove off with the hand that isn't pulling her close to him. Dinner can wait.)

* * *

"I wanna date you," comes spilling out of Pete's mouth before he can stop himself, and it's been weeks of trying to find the words and the courage for it so he plows on. Esther's eyes widen and then narrow in confusion and he tears his gaze from her to Ricky. "Both of you. I'm - I'm into both of you." 

"Pete," Esther says. She gets up from the armchair she was sitting in and walks over to him and he braces for it. "Pete, baby, what do you think we've been doing for the past month?" 

"What?" he asks. There's so much adrenaline in his system right now he doesn't have the brainpower for any kind of complex thought or reflection at the moment. 

"Wait, now I'm confused," Ricky gets up off the couch and joins them, just standing in this little weird space where Pete was hovering nervously, in the junction between living room and kitchen. "I thought we've been dating?" 

"I also thought that," Esther says. She takes one of Pete's hands and he regrets how it's shaking a little "Pete?" 

"No?" Pete asks. "What?" 

"We went to dinner at the little greek place? We asked you to be our partner? You said yes?" Esther prompts. Pete just blinks at her. He remembers that night. He thought they meant, like, in a cowboy-platonic kind of way. He had had the hat with him. It seemed like a joke. "We thought you wanted to take it slow." 

"I don't," Pete says, and Esther lets go of his hand but he grabs it again. "I mean, I do. I want to be your partner. I didn't know you meant it like - like that. I don't," he swallows. They're both right there and looking at him, waiting for him to get it out. "I don't want to take it slow." 

Ricky slides a hand up his arm and holds his shoulder really firmly. Pete closes his eyes to bite back a shudder or a moan at the warm heavy weight sweeping over him. Possessive. 

"I'm gonna kiss you," Esther says, already moving into his space and he nods and she catches his mouth and steps him a few paces backward to pin him against the wall, which is good, because his knees buckle. Her mouth is warm and insistent and he can't be held responsible for the little noises he makes in the back of his throat. Pete pulls her in close by the waist, finally getting some of her skin under his palms as her shirt rides up a bit, and she wraps her arms around his neck and the planes of their bodies collide in a feverish press. 

She pulls back and he whines and tries to chase her mouth because he wants at least another hour or two of that, please. They're still pressed so close together and he looks over her shoulder to find Ricky just behind her, and his eyes are dark like Pete's never seen them before, molten and intense and fixed so firmly on him that Pete's heart turns to jelly in his chest. 

"I can probably only carry one of you," he says and fuck but his voice is a rumble low in his chest. Esther detaches herself from kissing at Pete's neck and steps away and Ricky steps in to scoop Pete up in his arms. His hands are holding Pete's thighs and ass and he kisses Pete while he walks the two of them into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Pete can’t fucking think, he’s so confused and turned on, so he does what he does best and rolls with it, clinging to Ricky’s bulk and wrapping his legs around his waist. This is everything he wanted and thought he couldn’t have and by god he’s going to fucking enjoy it. He kisses Ricky and bites at his lips and sucks on his tongue and tries to stay in the moment and not get caught up in where he thinks this is going, which is some very excellent sex after weeks of wanting. 

Ricky sets him on the edge of the bed and immediately slides to his knees before Pete (holy shit), nuzzling at the inside of one of Pete’s thighs. He presses a kiss there and then another, a little higher, and starts working his way towards Pete’s cock which is extremely excited to be here, tenting against the fabric of his shorts.

He moans openly because they’re fucking in this and Esther sighs in pleasure from where she’s sitting right behind him and starts pressing wet kisses to the side of his neck. “Pete, baby,” she says, mouth warm and directly next to his ear which makes him shiver. Her hands untuck his shirt from his shorts and starts dragging it up his chest, nails dragging against his skin in red tracks up his chest. “I know you said you don’t want slow. How not slow are we talking?”

“Anything,” he says, which is not at all an answer to her question. “I-I wanna kiss you. I want to cum. I want to make you cum, want you to have whatever you want.” It’s breathless; Ricky’s hands are still holding his thighs apart and his face is right above Pete’s cock and he’s so hard; Esther’s hands are on his chest and stomach and her mouth is still pressed to his neck. 

“I love that,” Esther says and he whines, tries not to roll his hips impolitely towards Ricky’s face. “If he gets you off, can you go again?” 

Pete nods quickly and she turns his head to kiss him again, bending him backwards to have to lean up to meet her. Ricky’s hands move up the insides of Pete’s thighs and his thumbs graze so fucking close to him and then he lifts Pete’s hips to tug his shorts and boxers down. Ricky makes a pleased little noise as Pete’s cock bobs free and Esther breaks their kiss for just a second to pull Pete’s shirt over his head and even while his head is briefly trapped in fabric he feels like he can feel her gaze ripping over his exposed body. She kisses him again when his shirt is gone, tossed over the far side of the bed, hungry and wet as she lowers him to lay down. 

One of Ricky’s hands jacks slowly over Pete’s cock and he moans into Esther’s mouth. He can’t move his hips at all from where Ricky’s holding him and he can’t see anything that’s happening but it already feels good and tight in his abs. Ricky’s hands are so fucking huge, Pete picked a perfectly respectably sized dick for himself but it fits in the palm of Ricky’s hand so well. 

Esther pulls away, lays small kisses on Pete’s nose and cheeks and jawline before dipping to kiss at his neck, and he tips his head back eagerly to give her more room to work. “Hickeys okay?” she asks and he nods and she grins against his skin and bites down a little bit. “Ricky’s gonna be really into hearing you, by the way.” She sucks on his neck again, worrying sensitive skin between her teeth, and he doesn’t have to fake the groan he lets out at that even a little bit. 

He’s rewarded by the flat of Ricky’s tongue running over the head of his cock, which is a nice feedback loop of another moan followed by more contact. Ricky sucks him off and he’s clearly unpracticed but enthusiastic. He doesn’t try to take Pete all the way down, just goes as far as he can and works the rest with one hand and plays with his balls with the other. Pete lets himself be loud, whimpers and moans spilling from his throat as Ricky gets him off and Esther makes a mess of his neck. He can feel the warm patches of bruises blooming under his skin and he knows for the next week he’s going to be all marked up as _theirs_. He’s obsessed with it, he feels selfish for it, he’s going to pay this back to them double. 

Pete pulls Esther back up to his mouth and she takes a second to peel off her shirt and then they’re pressed bare-chest-to-bare-chest and kissing and he gets to run his hands finally over the smooth skin of her back. He’s so close he’s dizzy and it strikes him that this is the first time he’s had sex with the new equipment and all this already felt euphoric but the realization that that’s his dick in Ricky’s mouth makes it doubly good. He cums with a jerk of his hips and he tries to warn them but Esther’s kissing him firmly into the mattress with no escape and _oh god_ he can feel Ricky’s throat tightening as he swallows down Pete’s cum. 

Pete whines and pulls away when it starts to be a little too much, and Esther sits up beside him. Pete lets himself look at her and then remembers he gets to _touch_ too, and moves his hands down her back and over her sides and then up to cup her small breasts and rubs his thumb gently over one of her piercings, which she seems to like because her eyes dip closed and she leans into the touch. 

Ricky, also shirtless now, slides up the bed and kisses Pete firmly and like, gross, jizz taste, but also nice, Ricky kissing him. His big hands are holding the sides of Pete’s ribcage and Pete's dick bounces a little which is unbelievable, he just came so hard he forgot his own name. Esther notices because of course she does and one of her fingers traces up the spit-slick base of him. He can’t get hard again this quickly but his cock is damn sure going to try. She chuckles and curls up against his side and Ricky pulls away from kissing him, but he puts one big hand on Pete’s throat (Pete immediately thinks about getting choked into the mattress by him and now is _not the time_ ) and pokes gently at the hickies Esther left. Pete makes a little noise of _ow_ , and the hand retreats back down over his chest. 

“I don’t know what you want,” Esther says, “But I’ll tell you what I’d like.” Pete nods and she ducks in to kiss him again. “Ricky’s gonna fuck me, and you’re gonna watch, and then if you can get it up again you can fuck me too.” Pete closes his eyes against the onslaught of mental images. “Would you like that?” He nods, shaky. Esther kisses him again and Pete lets himself melt into it and only protests a little when Ricky moves away from the side of Pete he was curled against. 

Esther manhandles him up the bed to sit against the pillows and curls against him to keep kissing him while they wiggle her shorts off. He's still running his hands over her, finding the places that make her squirm or squeak. "Can I touch you?" he asks her and she grins and bites his lip and nods. Pete drags his fingers slowly down the center of her stomach and through her coarse hair to drag through the wet folds of her cunt. She rocks her hips into his hand and he pulls her close with the arm tucked under her waist as he starts to rub little circles over her clit. Esther whines against his mouth and it's very gratifying to feel how much she's enjoying this. 

His rhythm falters as the bed fully tips under Ricky's weight and he breaks the kiss with Esther to get to properly get an eyeful of a lot of naked Ricky. It's nothing he hasn't seen before (why does he get naked so often? Nobody knows but everyone is grateful) but it's new to get to look with purpose, tracing the cut of his abs and arms and the _vicious_ V of his hips and his fat cock bobbing between his legs. Ricky can see Pete looking at him, obviously, and he flexes a little to show off like he doesn't _know_ Pete's mouth has gone dry thinking about putting his mouth on every inch of Ricky's body and sucking him off for hours and fucking him and getting fucked by him. Getting it up again is going to be an absolute breeze with a view like this. 

Ricky kisses Pete and then Esther, which is really hot to watch, they move together so fluidly and he can just see a flash of their tongues dipping into each other's mouths. One of Ricky's hands joins Pete's and he goes to withdraw but Ricky keeps him there, just shifted up to give him a little room. "Keep touching her," he says, gives Pete another kiss. Esther sighs as he pushes into her and Pete keeps up the rhythm he started playing with her clit and mouths at one of her perfect little tits, dragging his tongue over the metal of her piercing. He sucks and plays with her and one of her hands is very tight in his hair and she's alternating moaning and kissing Ricky as he fucks her, the bed shifting only a little despite his bulk (later he'll find out that they have springs between the headboard and the wall to prevent any, uh, _issues_ ). He bites down, and Esther's skin is probably too dark to show the bruise but he does it anyways because it'll be some kind of reminder of his mouth tomorrow. Her whole body arches off the bed when she cums, and Pete leaves her chest to kiss her while she shudders and cries out. 

Ricky's got good stamina, because he's Ricky, but he's already breathing heavily as he continues to fuck into her, a little sheen of sweat starting to form on his muscles. "God, you look good like this," Pete says, looking up at him and Ricky's eyes lid shut a little bit. He can feel Esther smirking even as she's whimpering, Pete's still got a few fingers very gently pressed against her clit and he can feel the tension in her body starting to ratchet up again. "She looks so good when you fuck her, bet it feels so good. Want you to fuck me like that sometime, lay me out and give it to me until I fucking cum all over myself." Ricky's moan rumbles through his chest and his hips fuck more frenetically into Esther before he yells out and cums, dropping down on his forearms to kiss them both as his hips twitch in the aftershock of it. 

He pulls out after a minute and moves off the bed to toss the condom, and Pete withdraws his hand, which gets an indignant _ah_ from Esther which he quickly placates with another kiss. Her thighs are shaking and kneading against each other for some kind of friction. "Want me to get you off?" She nods, still kissing desperately at his mouth. "Aw, Esther, anything for you baby." He slides down the bed and licks broadly through the wet mess of her cunt before lapping at her swollen clit delicately. Esther moans and her thighs tighten around his head. She's musky and sharp and a little latex-y and Pete writes his name with the tip of his tongue on her, sucking and teasing until she's rocking her hips steadily against his face and her thighs clamp down with another orgasm. Her cry is cut off, and he looks up the line of her body to see Ricky kissing her through it, one of her tits in his giant hand, rolling her nipple through his fingers. 

Pete wipes his messy face on his arm before he kisses them both again. Ricky's mouth is much more languid and sweet with his tongue now that he's cum. "Still want you to fuck me," Esther says, and if Pete wasn't already rock-hard from watching the two of them get off he'd be dizzy from a blood rush to his dick. 

"Condom?" he asks, and Ricky passes him one. He rolls it on and - he's never done this with a real cock before, but the mechanics are the same - presses into her. It takes a second to get it in right and then he's sliding through the wet warm heat of her cunt with a few experimental thrusts. He thinks this could be heaven, looking down at Esther, who is smiling up at him and the probably goofy expression of pleasure on his face. "Oh," he says because there's really nothing else in his brain but for that. 

"Yeah," Ricky says, turning Pete's head for another deep kiss. Pete's super not going to last and he wants to make sure Esther's having a good time but if she wants to cum again that's going to be a problem for after this right now. She can definitely tell he's close because she steals him from kissing Ricky and bites his lower lip while clenching down around him. He cums and it's perfectly toe curling and wipes his brain clean of any functions. All he can do is moan, pant, and fuck his hips into her one last time. 

When he does get some brain back, he pulls out and Esther kisses him sweetly, with none of the heat of their former exchanges. "Fuck," he says softly against her mouth. Ricky presses a kiss to the side of his shoulder. "Are you all good?" 

"Yeah," Esther says, voice also soft, like they're both trying to not burst the bubble of feelings between them all. 

"That was really hot," Ricky says, matching their tone. He strokes over Pete's back and through the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck. "Group shower?" 

"Yes, please," Esther says, sitting up and nudging Pete off of her.

Their shower is really big. Like even for not-NYC standards, it's really big. It has a tub, too (Pete is thinking a lot about what they could do in a big tub). They all fit neatly in a little row, swapping places to get under the spray and soaping each other off. Pete kisses Ricky a bunch more, which is really good and awesome and hot. 

"I hadn't sucked dick before," Ricky says in the crook of Pete's neck where he's adding to the mess of hickeys Esther left. "I'm looking forward to getting some more reps in." 

"I hadn't had sex with a dick before," Pete says, which is true, but also maybe isn't something he was going to just admit if Ricky's teeth weren't dragging over his neck. 

"Did we just take your v-card?" Esther asks, shouldering in to take Ricky's place pinning Pete to the cool tile wall. She looks absolutely delighted at the prospect and kisses him soundly. 

"No! Just, like, my p-card? My penis-having v-card?" Pete says. 

She grins at that, pushes some of his wet hair out of his face. "Still hot. Love getting to know we did that." 

(Pete's cum _twice_ now but he's twenty-five and something about the low heat in her voice makes him think that maybe three's not off the table. )


	2. snippets and such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few half-finished pieces that are too short to be fics of their own

They’re having movie night, all tucked together under a big blanket on the couch. Ricky gets up to refill their popcorn bowl and Esther snuggles closer to Pete and kisses him. He’s never going to be able to get over what kissing Esther is like, smooth and soft and perfect. 

“Wanna have some fun?” she whispers against his mouth and he nods, because Esther’s idea of fun has yet to be anything but a good time. She grins and bites his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth, and grabs his crotch firmly. He jolts, but she keeps kissing him as her hand slips into his sweatpants, squeezes at his already interested cock through his briefs. “Don’t make any noise.” She strokes over him and he can feel the warmth of his hand even through the fabric. “And don’t cum.” 

“Fuck, okay,” Pete says and kisses her again, already biting back a little moan as her hand works slowly but firmly over him. 

Ricky comes back with the popcorn bowl refilled. “Hey, I want a turn,” he says, pouting, and steals Pete’s mouth from Esther. Now Pete has to kiss Ricky like he’s not getting jacked off, not make any excessive noises or shift around like he wants to to try and chase his pleasure, and Esther’s just _sitting there_ watching the movie, eating popcorn, and working Pete over. 

Eventually Ricky breaks their kiss and Pete does his best not to cling too hard or pant against his mouth when he does. Ricky smiles sweetly at him, presses a kiss to his forehead and wraps his arm around Pete’s shoulders, thumb rubbing over Pete’s arm. It’s agony, to sit still and pretend nothing is happening. The blanket is doing a decent job of hiding how hard he is and the way her arm moves, but no way could he get away with fucking into her hand like he wants to. 

He shifts a little, and her hand stills, squeezing at his base. She looks up at him with a warning in her eyes and he stills again. Esther returns to moving her hand slowly over him and watching the movie, which Pete’s fully lost the plot to. Pete’s got another three minutes _tops_ , before he gives this little game away. He lets her keep going anyways, trusts that she’s got a plan for this. It’s Esther. She’s always got him. 

His breathing is shallow, his face is flushed, and he can feel a wet patch forming on his underwear from where he’s leaking pre-cum. He squeezes Esther’s leg to let her know that this is it and she reaches over him with her free hand, grabbing for the popcorn bowl and knocking it out of Ricky’s lap and onto the floor. 

“Oops,” she says, and as Ricky moves off the couch to start cleaning it up she gives Pete’s cock one final hard stroke and he cums, bursting through his body. Ricky’s not looking so Pete’s able to twist a little and screw up his face in delightful agony, but he stays silent, mouth tipped open in an empty yell. It’s really gross to nut inside his underwear but it’s also really hot in like a high school way. He’s got about thirty seconds before he needs to help clean up the popcorn and come up with a way to slip off to clean himself up and change out of his ruined briefs, but Pete’s planning on enjoying the time he’s got.

* * *

Esther’s really hot and good at topping the shit out of both Pete and Ricky so there’s something truly sexy about her letting them take care of her. Sexually. She looks so fucking hot like this, all splayed out on the bed for them, pinned down and unable to do anything but let them work her over. 

Pete’s eating her out right now and Ricky’s kissing her and playing with her nipples. She’s soaked, dripping with slick and Ricky and Pete’s combined spit after two orgasms already. Her hips are rolling against Pete’s face and he keeps the pressure steady, holding her tight to keep his tongue working over her swollen clit. The noises his mouth makes against her wet folds are so fucking obscene and he can’t help but hump against the mattress a little. He keeps his focus on her, though, because this right now is about giving it to her good. 

She cums with a scream, arms twisting in the sheets and thighs squeezing Pete’s head pleasantly. Esther’s flushed and sweating and lets out this pretty little string of laughing moans as her hips twitch against Pete’s mouth as he gentles her through it. He puts a wet kiss on the inside of her thigh and gently pets at her clit with two fingers. 

“My turn,” Ricky says, and he and Pete swap out again. Ricky pushes three thick fingers into Esther’s cunt and her back arches off the bed. Ricky fucks into her with his hand unhurriedly. Pete can’t blame him. They’ve got all night for this.

* * *

The enema was...not fun. 

Ricky’s lubed finger sliding into him is. God, he’s got big fucking hands. He’s kissing Pete too, which is so good, Pete’s really into the combination. Ricky fucks into him so slowly with just the one finger which Pete honestly appreciates, it’s hot just lying there curled facing each other getting kissed and politely fingered. 

“Do another,” Pete says after a minute because this might be hot but he’s also impatient. Ricky sits up a little to dribble more lube on his hand and _oh,_ that’s two fingers stretching him wide. “Little - little deeper?” Ricky obliges, dropping back down to kiss him again. Ricky’s not normally, like, a _sensual_ kisser but he is right now, kissing like how he looks when he fucks Esther. How he might look when he fucks Pete, and oh god that’s his prostate (shout out to transitioning magic), which Pete found once and never again because it hurt his wrist. And ooh, he’s got ideas about that but right now he wants to get _fucked_ properly into the mattress. It’s like, the one thing he misses about his former body, the feeling of a warm body pinning him down and pounding into him. Total surrender. 

Ricky drags his fingers inside Pete purposefully and he whines in the back of his throat at the feeling. He scissors them a little, which hurts but is getting better, and keeps kissing at Pete. “Still good?” Ricky asks and Pete looks dizzy up at Ricky’s perfect dark eyes which are smouldery but tinged with concern as he keeps track of Pete. Fuck, Pete’s going to give him the blowjob of a lifetime later. 

“Yeah. You can add another now,” he says. Ricky does and there’s the wet sounds of the lube and skin as Ricky splits Pete open on his hand. Pete’s so fucking hard and he wants this so badly but he also knows they’ve gotta be safe so it’ll feel good when Ricky gets his fat cock inside of Pete. He can’t stop rolling his hips at the sensation and Ricky takes a second to roll Pete on his back. He slides down Pete’s body and takes his cock in his mouth even as his fingers continue to slowly fuck into Pete’s ass. “Fuck,” Pete moans. “Fuck, yeah, make me cum, I can go again when you fuck me.” 

Ricky rolls his eyes a little but he doesn’t stop sucking Pete off or finger fucking him. He gets a fourth finger in and Pete’s so god damn close, it burns in his stomach, but then Ricky _stops_. Pete groans in protest, but it quickly turns into a desperate moan of pleasure as the head of Ricky’s cock teases against him. It fucking hurts but it also feels incredible to be split open on him. Ricky kisses him, big arms bracketing Pete's head as he slowly sinks into Pete and they're both trembling and clinging to each other. 

"Esther's going to be sorry she missed this," Pete mumbles and Ricky laughs low in his throat as he presses a few small kisses to Pete's jawline. 

"Do you want to wait for her?" He asks, rolling his hips a little and it's all Pete can do to cling to his back and urge him on.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) thx for reading


End file.
